Davyd Svyatoslavich of Chernigov (c1052-1123)
}} Davyd Svyatoslavich ( was the ruler of Murom and Chernigov. Davyd Svyatoslavich ((c1050-1123) - Prince of Pereyaslavl (1073-1076), Prince of Murom (1076-1093), Prince of Smolensk (1093-1095 and 1096-1097), Prince of Novgorod (1094-1095) , Prince of Chernigov (1097-1123), the middle of the five sons of the Grand Prince of Kiev Svyatoslav Yaroslavich . He died in 1123 . It is revered as the first saint (the faithful ) in the Chernigov land. Memorial Day on September 20 in the Julian calendar at the Cathedral of Bryansk Saints. Early biography In 1073, after his father was reinstated in Kiev, Davyd Svyatoslavich ruled Pereyaslavl, but after his father's death in 1076, he was forced to leave together with other Svyatoslavichs to Murom, one of the distant patrimonies of Princes of Chernigov. After Izyaslav Yaroslavich's death in the Battle of Nezhatina Niva (1078), Vsevolod Yaroslavich moved to Kiev, but retained Chernigov for himself through his son Vladimir. In 1093, after Vsevolod Yaroslavich's death, Davyd was appointed Prince of Novgorod (instead of Mstislav Vladimirovich). After the capture of Chernigov by David's brother Oleg, in 1094, Davyd came to Smolensk, but in his absence, the Novgorodians had reinstated Mstislav Vladimirovich from Rostov ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Смоленская земля - Рудаков В. Е.}}. In the follow-up to Oleg's expulsion from Chernigov by Svyatopolk Izyaslavich and Vladimir Monomakh (1096), Oleg used troops from Smolensk troops in his war against the Vladimir Monomakh's sons for Ryazan, Murom, Rostov and Suzdal. In 1097 he took part in the Council of Lyubech of princes, where princes proclaimed: "Everyone has his own paternoster". According to the decision of the congress, he remained ruler of Chernigov. Principality of Chernigov In November 1097, after Vasilko Rostislavich's blinding by Davyd Igorevich of Volhynia, Davyd Svyatoslavich with Oleg and Vladimir came under Kiev. Svyatopolk managed to conclude a peace with them, after which he launched an offensive against Davyd Igorevich, and the Rostislavichi. In 1099, Svyatoslav Davydovich participated in an unsuccessful Battle of Rozhne Pole on the side of Svyatopolk. David Svyatoslavich's suffered anothere defeat from Davyd Igorevich, reconciled with the Rostislavichi. After concluding peace, Svyatoslav returned to his father. In 1100, Davyd Svyatoslavich participated in the Council of Uvetichi, where the princes gathered for the trial of Davyd Igorevich. The latter lost the Principality of Volhynia, and in return received Dorogobuzh, Busk, Dubno and Czartorysk, and from Davyd and Oleg Svyatoslavichy - one hundred hryvnia in silver as payment for Volhynia. In 1101, Davyd, in alliance with Volodar Rostislavich, went to the Poles. Davyd was one of the participants of the Council of Lake Dologskoye (1103) and the main leaders of campaigns against the Polovtsians in the early 12th century (1103, 1107, 1110, 1111). In 1116, the sons of VladimirMonomakh and Davyd again defeated the cities under the control of the Polovtsians in the upper reaches of the Donets River, and half of the Sharu Khan horde left for the Caucasus. The death of Davyd Svyatoslavich After Svyatopolk's death, in 1113, the Kiev reign according to the current order was to pass to Davyd, but this did not happen. It is not even known if there was a conflict about this issue between Davyd and Vladimir Monomakh. In 1115, Davyd participated in Yaropolk Vladimirovich's campaign on Drutsk against the Prince of Minsk Gleb Vseslavich. Together with Yaropolk Vladimirovich, they took Drutsk with an attack. Gleb, besieged in Minsk by Vladimir Monomakh, surrendered. In 1118 he went with Vladimir Monomakh, Volodar and Vasilko Rostislavich to the prince of Volhynia Yaroslav Svyatopolchich. After a two-month siege, Yaroslav surrendered Family His wife was Theodosia. Children : * Svyatoslav (monastic name Nicholas) * Vsevolod (He is Prince Vsevolodko Gorodensky according to the version of Chernigov origin of the Princes Gorodensky * Rostislav * Izyaslav * Vladimir Notes Sources * Profile at hrono.ru * Family history Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl Category:Princes of Turov Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Murom Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Rurikids Category:Rurik Dynasty Category:11th-century princes in Rus' Category:12th-century princes in Rus' Category:11th-century Ukrainian people Category:Medieval Ukrainian people